Life Of Lies
by Rhyannonn
Summary: A cop is murdered, an undercover cop is endagered, and a murderer is on the loose, wanting more. Can Lightman get the truth from one seemingly rouge young woman, or is her mask made of impenetrable stone? Loker/OC, maybe   Please read!  Review, kindly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "The One With The Gun,"

Lightman stared at the quivering young woman in his office; his hazel eyes burned into her caramel skin, even with her focus on another matter, she could still feel his penetrating gaze. Watching her. Observing her.

Like an experiment about to go wrong.

Foster approached the woman, smiling warmly, this smile brightened the woman up upon seeing it. Of course, everything about Foster was disarming; her soft brown hair, her inviting eyes, angelic face, and soothing voice, all filled the woman with comfort as she led her to the lab.

"Right in here, Lisa. One of our employees will be in here in just a second,"

She watched Lisa's face cringe with fear, for her only source of comfort was leaving. But Lisa toughened up, and nodded, taking in a deep breath.

Loker and Torres sat at the computers, monitoring their witness carefully, "Torres," Lightman spoke from the door, "Go in there, you're gonna interrogate 'er,"

"I was-" Loker started.

"No, Cal's right. Every time she saw a man when she came in she froze up. Sending another woman in would be the best way to go,"

"I'm sorry, would you rather be sortin files then?" Lightman sneered.

Loker grimaced and handed the clipboard to Torres. As was predicted, Lisa relaxed as soon as she saw the female figure walk into the door, but the team quickly realized they needed more than just a woman.

Unlike Foster, Torres presented a dominant presence, with strong face, a set jaw, and fierce eyes that saw every lie before it was even thought of. This alpha-female scared Lisa almost more than the Lightman, the alpha-male, had.

"Lisa Robinson, can you tell me your age and birth date?"

"I'm 27, and I was born on September 16th, in 1983,"

No lies of course, and a base had been established.

"Now, you said that you saw a cop, get shot down at the drug store? Would you mind explaining what happened?" It was clear to even Lisa that Torres wasn't so sure about the lead witness' testimony.

Lisa swallowed, "Well, I was going to the store to pick up some medicine for my son Timothy and when I walked in, the man behind the counter was scared. I took a look around and saw why," Torres saw only lies until the last part of her story, "A tall, masked man, was getting ready to shoot another customer,"

"the cop,"

"I didn't know he was a cop until I reported it. The Chief told me when he saw the body,"

Torres flashed a short smile, before walking out of the room.

"She's lying,"

"Oh really? I'm so glad we have you here to point that out," as if Lightman's condescending voice wasn't bad enough, he added in the look of, "Are you really that stupid?".

"She's lying about what she saw, why should we trust her?"

"Because the one thing she didn't lie about, is the most important,"

Suddenly a business voice spoke from the door, "Dr. Lightman," the team turned to find Heidi peeking her head through the door, "There are some men here to see you,"

"Tell em' I'm busy,"

"They're policemen,"

The Lightman group became shocked, and slightly alarmed all at once, including their fearless leader. Lightman gestured for them to bring Lisa, and sped to the entrance.

"'Ello officers,"

An older white man, and a young black man turned, with a cuffed woman grasped between them.

The woman was furious, but kept it under a seemingly peaceful expression. Her eyes darted around the room, observing every corner, exit and hallway. Only stopping to examine a new face, and tap her fingers against her jacket.

The fingers threw the red flag to Lightman.

"I assume you here about the girl, eh?"

"Yes," the older man answered, "Where is Miss Robinson?"

"No, not her," Lightman shook his head, the group and Lisa arrived as he spoke. As Lisa's eyes met the prisoners, her face went white.

"I'm talkin' about the one with the gun,"


	2. Chapter 2: Good Liar, Bad Flirt

**Chapter Two: Good Liar, Bad Flirt**

The older man's eyes widened, the young man however wasn't surprised, but tried his best to seem that way.

The woman in the middle smiled, "You are good,"

"Nah, you're just bad,"

She chuckled, and carefully handed the gun to Lightman, "I ain't got any reason for it,"

Lightman began to read her; the anger was still being masked, over it, was playfulness, she was enjoying herself. A smirk crept onto Lightman's face, the same that warned Foster when she needed to have the cops ready.

But the cops were here, how could he possibly endanger himself this time?

"What's your name, love?"

"Lynn,"

"Got a last name?"

"Don't need one when you got no man," as she finished her sentence, there was a break in the mask, but it didn't show the underlying anger; it showed interest, a very innocent interest, that was uncharacteristic on this woman's face.

Lightman followed the woman's blue eyes to her interest.

As he found it, he laughed inside.

It was none other than the lanky, awkward, Eli Loker that had captured this criminal's eye. Lightman at that point knew there was much more to this book than the cover spoke of, and he would need to thoroughly read the pages to judge this novel.

"Come with me," Lightman told her, as she walked forward the two men followed, "Oh no, not you two, just her,"

The young man was about to protest, but the older man held him back and let them go, "Stall em'," Lightman whispered to Foster as he walked away.

Lightman and Lynn sat alone in the cube, or Lynn sat, rather comfortably, while Lightman locked the door, and examined the other. So far, no intrusions.

"Allright, Lynn," he took a seat across the table from her, she looked up at him, her playful face still apparent, "Why did those two sorry excuse for cops, drag you into my business, with one of them knowing, you had a gun?"

"Obviously they didn't know,"

"One did, he just hoped like hell that I wouldn't notice,"

Lynn became a bit vulnerable, Lightman saw her switch into defense mode as she sat back in her chair, and folded her arms across her chest. Her mask suddenly morphed from a transparent taunt, to a stone shield.

"What's your name?"

"I told you,"

"No, you told me, what they wanted you to tell me," he said gesturing to the cops that were being stalled outside, "Not what you wanted to tell me,"

"You must not be good at this, cause I don't want to tell you anything,"

"No, but you did," still she remained stone, "Y'know, you seem like someone, who knows how to cover her tracks," No break, no pride, no embarrassment, "Now I hate to tell you love, but ya screwed up back there," Once again, nothing. Lightman was getting a little annoyed at his lack of progress, but he continued, "You turned into someone totally different for about four seconds in that hallway, someone who's name is not Lynn, and should not be cuffed,"

"Well, whoever it is you saw, isn't here," she spat, "My name is Lynn, and I'm not tellin you anythin,"

Lightman ground his teeth. The temporary grammar improvement didn't show him much, only that he was right about her lies. He gave her one of his trademark stares and then stormed out of the cube, locking the door again on his way out; not that she would leave. The person he saw in the hallway was ecstatic to be away from those men; now if only he could figure out why.

Well, he couldn't figure out, but he knew someone that might be able to.


	3. Chapter 3: Cracking the Egg

Chapter Three: The Whole Truth and Nothing but Lies

Loker was speaking to the new interns; Lightman guessed by the look on his face that he was attempting to explain what was going on.

"Oi, you, come here," Lightman commanded pointing to Loker, he seemed slightly shocked and fearful, but followed his silent boss.

Once they arrived Lightman pointed at 'Lynn', "Congrats, you get to ask your damn questions. First ask what her name is, start with that,"

"Her name is L-"

"No it's not," Lightman interjected, "And you're gonna find out what it is,"

Loker was about to argue, but a death glare from his boss stole the argument from his mind. Loker walked inside and took a seat across from 'Lynn'. Outside Lightman noticed an immediate change in stature, posture, and even her outward appearance seemed to almost brighten as Loker walked in.

"Hi," Loker greeted, slightly intimidated. Why did the boss always want him to deal with criminals?

"Hey," she mumbled; as she spoke Loker noticed the same thing Lightman had just moments ago. She was nearly a completely different person.

"What's your name?"

Despite the change in demeanor, where she stood on giving away information hadn't budged, she folded her arms again and spoke, "Are you asking because you don't know, or because he told you to ask?"

Yet just because she didn't verbally give direct information, it didn't mean that Lightman wasn't getting any. Her grammar had improved from that of a 3rd grader, to an intellectual adult, her voice even dropped the hoodlum tone and now sounded much more polite and educated.

Loker bit his lip, trying to find the right response to get this egg to crack. 'Lynn' leaned into her chair trying to seem relaxed, but her eyes showed Loker that she knew if she made the wrong move or said the wrong word, the game was over. And she would lose.

"Why did those cops bring you in? An armed criminal?"

"They knew I killed their man. I guess they wanted some more info outta me,"

"Don't guess. You know exactly why you're here,"

"Yeah, I shot a cop,"

Just then the two policemen from before charged in, "What is he doing in there? What are you asking her?" the older man questioned, storming toward Lightman.

"He is interrogatin' 'er, and we are askin' what you won't tell," Lightman replied coolly.

Foster walked in behind the two policemen, "Lt. Benson, and Lt. James were just coming to take Lynn back down to the station,"

"What for?" Lightman asked; the young, black man, Lt. James, turned to him.

"Because that's where we take cop-killers,"

Lightman smiled, "You see that? That little twitch right…there?" he prodded the man's cheek, "You're lyin,"

While the liars and the lie detector yelled at each other, Loker was slowly getting to the core of this 'criminal'.

"What is your name?" Loker asked again, leaning in closer.

"You know my name!"

"I know the fake name,"

"That is MY name!"

"Tell me your name!"

'Lynn' stood angrily and slammed her hands onto the table, "I told your boss it's O-Lynn!" she knew she'd lost when the vowel slipped from her mouth, Loker's eyes lit up with accomplishment. He got out of his chair, and came to her side; sensing that the closer he got, the more she'd slip.

"Tell me your name,"

"….Olivia.."

Jackpot!

"Why did you lie about your name?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Olivia please," Loker faced her, his light green eyes staring into her dark blue irises, "We can't help you unless you tell us the truth,"

Suddenly the cops busted into the cube, "Step away from her,"

Loker stood, but stayed close to Olivia. Both he and Lightman saw the intense fear in Olivia as she met the cops' glares. Lightman pushed past the cops and stood between them and Olivia, "No one's going anywhere until I get the truth!" Lightman turned to Loker, "What's her name?"

"Olivia,"

"Lynn!"

Two voices answered, one belonging to Loker and the other belonging to Lt. James. Lightman and his underling eyeballed Lt. James down, who began to quiver inside, knowing that his lie had been found.

Lightman smiled, "Olivia, huh? What else are you not tellin' us?"

Olivia slumped back into the chair her arms hung slip off the chair, she knew there was no way out of this but the truth. Lt. James shot her one last threatening look before Olivia sighed, "I'm an undercover cop,"


	4. Chapter 4: Suspected Victim

**Chapter Four A Suspected Victim**

"So that's somethin' you and your little partner here just decided you weren't gonna tell me?" Lightman yelled at Lt. Benson, who was now in his office with Lt. James and Foster.

"It's police business!" Lt. James barked.

"Yeah? Well when you drag er' into MY office, it becomes MY business!"

"Do you realize how many undercover cops are at risk when another's identity is known? By anyone?" Lt. Benson calmly asked, gently pushing his irate partner to the side, "We can't afford to lose anymore men on this case,"

"Well if you want to find out who killed your man, you're gonna hafta obey MY rules. Startin' with this one," as Lightman walked to the door he continued, "No more lies!" He slammed the door and stomped back to the cube where Loker and Olivia where waiting.

Olivia was still sitting in the chair, while Loker paced the cube back and forth. She watched him fidget with his hands nervously, and every now and again give her a reassuring glance.

Lightman suddenly burst through the door, "Ok, spill it,"

"I-I can't tell you," she stuttered timidly.

"Yes you can. You need to if you want us to help you," Loker spoke.

Olivia bit her lip, "I can't,"

Lightman leaned in, "I promise you'll be safe here. But you have got to tell me the truth,"

She still sat frozen in fear; her defense system had completely crumbled beneath her. Olivia slouched in her chair, the 'Lynn' the men encountered before had vanished, and this scared, helpless woman had taken her place.

"Cal," Foster called from the door, she gestured him to her.

"Stay with 'er," Cal ordered, coming over to Foster.

Foster stood by Lt. Benson who had a grave look on his face, "What is it?"

"Lisa Robinson was just killed," Foster bit her lip, "Shot outside her house,"

Lightman was back in with Olivia, who was still squirming in her chair, "Lisa was just killed outside her house,"

The color in Olivia's face drained, "What?"

"They suspect that it had somethin' to do with her coming here and testifyin',"

Loker was still in the room, he stood against the wall facing Olivia, and played observer to Lightman's lead.

"Are her kids ok?"

Lightman raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know she had kids?"

Olivia's stomach dropped into her feet, "We-.." she bit her lip again, "We were supposed to tail her,"

"Why?"

Olivia sighed, "The man who was killed, Harold Reynolds…he wanted us to keep tabs on her,"

"Why?" Lightman pressed further.

She was starting to crack, "Her husband was a supplier…it wasn't an accident that she saw Harold get killed…"

Lightman came over to her side, "What really happened?"

Olivia leaned forward, rubbing her temples, "Ok…Harold and I were supposed to pick up a package from Lisa's husband, Trevor…but one of the competitors leaked that they had lined the…'package' with an unfriendly substance. Harold was convinced that it was Trevor trying to take out the head man, and said we should go down there and teach him a lesson,"

"But you didn't find Trevor there, did you?" Lightman asked.

Olivia shook her head, "The coward sent Lisa to get it; Harold wanted to shoot her, but I persuaded him to just shoot the cashier,"

"How?"

She frowned, "Does it matter?"

"Yes," Lightman answered before she could finish the sentence.

"I told him that if he shot Lisa…that he'd be short a ho," she said with shame in her features, "Anyway…he shot the cashier, and Lisa just stood there…"

"How'd Harold get shot?"

"The competitor set the whole thing up, he wanted to take us out. He was hiding out in the back of the store the whole time,"

"You get lucky?"

"I saw him first; I ducked under the shelves,"

"Harold…wasn't so lucky?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…"

There wasn't sadness in her eyes; almost joy that Harold was killed.

Loker moved on this, "Are you glad Harold's dead?"

She shook her head, "No," after which she rubbed her neck.

Liar.

"Why're you glad he's dead?" Lightman questioned.

"I'm not," she snapped.

"Oooh," he smiled, "Little angry are we?"

Olivia slouched against her chair, "I'm not," she muttered.

Before Lightman and Loker could interrogate further, Lt. Benson walked into the room again, "I hate to interrupt—"  
"No you don't," Lightman contradicted, he stood, "Lemme guess, you gotta take her down to the jail?"

Lt. Benson nodded, Loker noticed the intense horror that came over Olivia, she gripped the chair tightly, as though it the tighter she held on, the longer she could stay away from them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Lightman shook his head, "I promised 'er we'd keep her safe here,"

"You can't do that! She's in our custody!"

"Well according to her story, she didn't shoot Harold,"

"She's lying," Lt. James spoke from behind Benson.

"You," Lightman gave a fierce point to him, "Can it," he turned back to Benson, "She's no longer a suspect. She's a victim,"

Lt. Benson's nostrils flared but he nodded, "Fine. Just get to the bottom of this,"

He turned and walked away, Lt. James followed after exchanging a harsh glare with Lightman; and casting a brief menacing glance to Olivia.

"Where am I gonna go?" Olivia asked feebly.

"You'll be stayin' with Loker," Lightman stated.

"What?" an unaware Loker gasped.

"Problem?" Lightman inquired, Loker sighed and shook his head, he started back for his keys when Lightman spoke, "Wait, till the cops leave…then take her back,"

Foster and Cal sat in his office in silence, pondering their next step.

"Oi, whatever happened to Trevor?"

Foster paused, "She didn't say,"

"I say we go wake some snakes," he smirked.

"Whatever we do we need to keep Olivia out of the limelight,"

Lightman nodded, "Why do you think that she cracked for Loker?"

Foster gave a small laugh, "Are you really asking me that?" he gave a nod, and "Lynn is a streetwise façade, used to maneuver through gangs,"

"Who don't need no man," Lightman mocked.

"Exactly. Olivia is a softer woman. And obviously has an attraction to—"

"Goofy, awkward interns?"

Foster smiled, "Yes,"

He shook his head, "Can't say I admire her taste,"

Foster stood, "Good night Cal,"

"Night, love," he spoke giving her a small smile as she left.

Loker allowed his guest to take his bed, while he tried to sleep on his painfully uncomfortable couch in his one-bedroom apartment; he clicked the channels rhythmically , trying to either find a decent show (the chances are slim to none, nowadays) or to bore himself to sleep.

It didn't seem to be working.

Loker stood and paced his small living room, after doing so he entered the kitchen; there was nothing in the fridge except for Chinese left-overs, and milk. Not highly recommended as a 'nightly snack'. He left the kitchen and walked back across the living room, into the bedroom, where he decided to check on his guest.

She was asleep, although sound wouldn't be a good adjective to describe her sleep.

Olivia tossed and turned and whimpered every few seconds; she twitched as though someone was grabbing at her nearly every minute. Loker felt deep pity for someone who had lived in lies for so long, that even in sleep, she had no peace.

He gave a heavy sigh, and closed the door quietly; simply hoping that the woman in his bed would endure something other than nightmares tonight.


End file.
